A True Reality
by bunnyfan11
Summary: "I was different. I knew something they didn't. This world wasn't real. It was a game and I had no intention of being part of it. Or so I thought."


They don't know me. Not the real me. They don't know the pain I've gone through. They don't what makes me do what I do. This world didn't have a place for me. I was just a virus, no, a glitch in their program. A mistake in the code. They live in a world where nothing bad ever happened. They were always happy no matter what you did. They didn't have real emotions. Yet I was stuck here with them. I had no way of escape.

I sat alone in the classroom. My pen quickly flying across the paper. While everyone was having a lunch break and hanging out with friends, I was sitting, writing a poem. I was forced to live a reality I didn't belong in? Something hit the floor. I looked up to see a boy, picking up what looked like manga. I guess it is a book, but it wasn't really literature. It had more pictures than it did words. I returned back to my pen and my paper, but now I couldn't focus. I probably never would have started writing if I knew he was in here.

"Monika!" A girl called. I hadn't bothered to memorized her name. "Don't forget that there's a club meeting after class." She smiled.

"Right. Thanks for the reminder." I replied. The girl ran off, back to her friends. There were only a few people I bothered to remember. Andrew was one of them. He was the boy who was sitting in here with me, reading manga. There was something odd about him. Almost like he was from another world. He never seemed to talk either.

Class seemed to fly by and I packed up my belongings. I had to go to debate club. Honestly, it was getting tiring. I was sick of everyone looking to me to win. Plus there was all of the drama that didn't need to be there. They could wait to talk about that kind of stuff. I bumped into Yuri. She had her nose in a book again. It looks like it was horror this time. "I'm sorry." I smiled.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be reading while walking in the halls." Yuri apologized.

"Is it a good book?" I asked.

"Hmm, Oh. Yes, it is. I can't say that it's my favorite, but I love the plot."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it then." Yuri gave me a weak smile and then took her leave. I walked over to the club room. All of the club rooms and third year classes were on third floor. I would say I couldn't wait to graduate, but that would never happen. We all would stay third years in this fictional world.

I could hear the shouting of the debate club before I even opened the door. I slide inside, ignoring all of the chaos. Slowly, the chaos died down and the meeting began.

"I'm sorry about the mess in here Monika. Are you sure that you want to clean all of this up? I can help." The vice-president asked as everyone filed out of the club room.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You just head home. You have a test tomorrow, right?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, I don't think I can stay in the debate club anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm not enjoy the infighting and drama." The vice-president frowned.

"Alright. Well, I hope you find something that makes you happy. Fujimoto won't be happy, but I'll talk to him about it."

"Thank you…" I tried to remember her name. "Thank you Ami." She smiled and walked towards the stairs. I started cleaning by picking up papers and putting them in the note binder. I went to put the binder in the closet and when I returned, I found Sayori, moving desks back into place. "Can I help you Sayori?" I asked. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"No, I just wanted to help you." She answered.

"Why? Should you be at home right now?" I asked.

"I need help with some work so I was in the teacher's lounge. They asked me to see about the classroom key for this room since Ami didn't turn it in."

"Oh, sorry. I was going to turn it in after was I done cleaning."

"Well, if we work together it will get done faster. Then we both can go home." Sayori smiled. She was always happy. "So how was debate club today?"

"Same as always. Loud and full of drama. I decided to leave the club." I answered.

"Huh, well do you plan on joining any other clubs or how about you try to make a new club? I know some people who are trying to pull together a new club."

"That… is actually a really good idea." I thought for a moment. "Sayori, are you part of any clubs?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, how would you like to be the vice-president of a Literature Club?" Her face lit up.

"Really?! You want me to help you start a club?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"But wait, don't you need four people to make an official school club?" She asked.

"Oh, you're right. I have an idea of one person who might join us, but I don't think I know anyone else." This was going to be hard. Besides Yuri, who else was interested in literature?

"I think I might know someone. Who's your person?"

"Yuri, she's always reading a book. Today it was horror."

"Okay, mine is Natsuki. We can ask the teachers about it when we go to return the key." I looked over at the window. The classroom was clean and the sun was starting to set.

"We should get going." I told her. Sayori and I walked to the teacher's lounge. We handed the key and talked to the teacher's about starting the new club. They said as long as there were four students in the club, we could do it. All we had to do was get Natsuki and Yuri to agree to it.

* * *

Yuri stared at me puzzled. "You want me to join a literature club? What would we do in this club?" She asked. Sayori was off talking to Natsuki.

"Depends. We could write, read, recommend books. All depends of what we want to do and if we actually become a club." I answered.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. I don't do much at home anyway."

"Awesome. Well, if we can get one more member, we can start!"

"YES! She said yes!" Sayori shouted, running down the hall. I stopped her. She tried to catch her breath. "Natsuki,… She said… yes…"

"Natsuki agreed. We have enough members to start a club." I smiled.

"So President, when is our first meeting?" Sayori asked, smiling. Yuri put her horror book into her bag. I could see Natsuki walking towards us.

"It starts tomorrow after school. I'll talk to the teachers about the club location and I'll tell you where to meet tomorrow."

"Sayori!" A voice called. Andrew was at the end of the hall. "Are you coming or not? I've already waited too long!" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Jeez, you don't have to be so mean." She yelled. "Got to go, see you all tomorrow." Sayori smiled and ran towards Andrew.

"Where is she going now?" Natsuki asked.

"It appears she's going home." Yuri answered. Finally, maybe this world could create real happiness. Maybe the Literature Club could give me something to live for.


End file.
